The new animorph
by futureauthor121
Summary: The animorph before the animorphs.
1. Chapter 1

My names Ricky and my life changed in one little place I call home. It all started around 1995 the year when the secret alien invasion of the yeerks took place. Or so I was told.

Yeerks are parasitic aliens that crawl through the ear canal of humans and take control of you with your own brain. However they need food, and the only way to eat is to absorb it in what's called a yeerk pool. And the race to fight them is the andalites.

Andalites are an alien race that looks like a deer and a human in one without the mouth. They were able to create a powerful device that lets anyone have the power to morph to any animal we are able to touch.

The yeerks have taken many alien races some including taxxons and hork-hajir.

The year I'm in is 2010 and I'm in a wooded cabin for the summer. Fresh air and natural trees makes you wonder.

I was by myself when my life changed. My Mom and Dad left to go out to eat for their anniversary and my siblings went to an all month camp so we come up once a week to our cabin to visit them. It was dark outside so I tried to turn the backlights on to see better.

"Six o' clock," I said talking to myself "lets go swimming," I got my diving suit I used when I went surfing, which I don't but use to go swimming when its cold.

As I walked outside I saw a very blue flying object go across the night sky into the woods before I was able to go swimming.

"Whoa what is that," I said taking a few steps forward.

{Hello my name is **Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul **the voice} in my head said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who said that!" I explained.

{I did} said the voice, and right then a blue deer came from the ship.

"Wha- wha… what are you?" I studdered over the words I tried to hide.

{Im an andalite with the ability to talk to people through the power of my mind} he said or I mean thought.}

"What are you doing here" I asked.

{Im here to help you and your planet} he said {from the yeerk invasion actualy im on the run from them as we speek}

"What are they? And when are they coming!" I explained.

{Don't worry they lost my signal here no signal of anyone can find me in the woods} he said. Then he explained the yeerks, and how the crawl into your brain to take over people. Then how fast they are spreading.

"What do you want with me what can I do?" I asked terrified for some unknown cause.

{We andalites developed technology to allow us to morph to any animal we touch,and any creature can recive this gift} he said.

"What are yo-"I tried to say before I got cut off.

{I will give you the power to morph along a few others I chose ,I need you to come with me to show you who they are,} he said{ are you ready}

A part of me wanted to run and say no "y..e…yes" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Elfangor than head down and picked up a blue glowing box {this is the cube} he said.

"Whoa that's bright," I said trying to be funny to get over this newly changed reality.

{I'm ready when you are} he said holding the really blue, blue box.

As I stand there looking at the andalites and how my family will survive, I never once thought of how I would survive.

"I'm ready," I said moving two steps closer.

As I moved to steps closer he moved one step in front of me. Him being so close I was able to see his two stalk eyes. As he held out the cube I wanted to put my hand in my pockets and leave them there but I actually touched the blue box.

The box gave me a strange warm feeling. Then elfangor touched and ZIP! A zap of electricity current surged into me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The surge gave me a rush I never had ever in my life. I no longer was afraid of the yeerks, I was no longer afraid of nothing.

{Shall you try the power?} he asked, walking towards his ship still keeping his stalk eyes on me.

" Yeah I need to try it," I said walking towards the woods.

As I walked towards his ship I could hear small little cries coming from the side of his ship. As I follow the sound I could see this animal lying on the ground loosing a lot of blood.

"No…." I said trying not to feel bad.

{you found a usable morph} he said{ even if he's injured , you should be able to acquire him even better since he's still}

"He's dyeing,," I said "the raccoon is dyeing and all you care is about acquiring his DNA"

{This is a war} he said with thoughtfulness in his eyes{after a while in war everything's not the same, things are at your use so you may be able o help his species by using him}

I didn't want to believe him, but I knew he was right. To save our world maybe I would need his DNA. " How do I acquire him?" I asked.

{Touch the raccoon with your hand and think about him in imagination}

"Ok lets try," I said. As I closed my eyes I touched the raccoon and almost immediately imagined him in my mind


	4. Chapter 4

Elfangor than head down and picked up a blue glowing box {this is the cube} he said.

"Whoa that's bright," I said trying to be funny to get over this newly changed reality.

{I'm ready when you are} he said holding the really blue, blue box.

As I stand there looking at the andalites and how my family will survive, I never once thought of how I would survive.

"I'm ready," I said moving two steps closer.

As I moved to steps closer he moved one step in front of me. Him being so close I was able to see his two stalk eyes. As he held out the cube I wanted to put my hand in my pockets and leave them there but I actually touched the blue box.

The box gave me a strange warm feeling. Then elfangor touched and ZIP! A zap of electricity current surged into me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The surge gave me a rush I never had ever in my life. I no longer was afraid of the yeerks, I was no longer afraid of nothing.

{Shall you try the power?} he asked, walking towards his ship still keeping his stalk eyes on me.

" Yeah I need to try it," I said walking towards the woods.

As I walked towards his ship I could hear small little cries coming from the side of his ship. As I follow the sound I could see this animal lying on the ground loosing a lot of blood.

"No…." I said trying not to feel bad.

{you found a usable morph} he said{ even if he's injured , you should be able to acquire him even better since he's still}

"He's dyeing,," I said "the raccoon is dyeing and all you care is about acquiring his DNA"

{This is a war} he said with thoughtfulness in his eyes{after a while in war everything's not the same, things are at your use so you may be able o help his species by using him}

I didn't want to believe him, but I knew he was right. To save our world maybe I would need his DNA. " How do I acquire him?" I asked.

{Touch the raccoon with your hand and think about him in your imagination}

"Ok let's try," I said. As I closed my eyes I touched the raccoon and almost immediately imagined him in my mind. As I acquired his DNA he seemed to be in some kind of trance in which he fell asleep.

{You have obtained this animals DNA} he said {if you would like you can morph into this creature, all you must do is think of him in your mind and think of you changing}

_That's it _I thought. _Ok you can do this Ricky just change._ All I had done was think of the raccoon in my mind. As I thought of him I could hear my bones start to change.

First my hair all over me started to grow darker and darker. Then my surroundings started to grow as I shrunk. DOWN DOWN DOWN I went as my bones melted and came and formed to raccoon bones. My nose started to shrink and soften allowing me to really smell, thousands of different smells rushed on me.

It all seem to come on me. Then I was morphed. I was a raccoon.


End file.
